


His Password is Sourwolf...🖤

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: What could Stiles possibly hide???Derek is about to find out...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 163





	His Password is Sourwolf...🖤

**Author's Note:**

> As promised my new story.
> 
> I hope u love it as I did.
> 
> The same rules apply...
> 
> No beta, pls don't copy or translate it.  
> Thanks

**2/22/2020**

_Night._

_My name is… something Polish you can’t possibly pronounce._

_Everybody calls me Stiles._

_My dad is the sheriff of my hometown, Beacon Hills of California._

_I’m 17 years old._

_I’m a teenager and I hate every minute of it._

_I love math, hate chemistry and my teacher Harris. I occasionally play lacrosse or hope to be good enough, to play someday; oh and my best friend is a werewolf._

_Yes, my best friend Scott is a werewolf, and yes supernatural creatures like werewolves, canimas banshees, do exist._

_Since the veil of supernatural was lifted before my eyes I saw things that never thought they were real…_

_Strange things happened, dangerous things, and that got me thinking…_

_Maybe I should write these things down. Record them in case someone, someday might need them; feel less alone knowing that the residents of this little city of mine were also witnessed of the supernatural._

_Someone should know how a fragile sarcastic little humanlike myself got tangled in this mess in the first place._

_I don’t regret it though.._

_I met some really cool people along the way and became friends with them._

_Alisson, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Cora and of course him…_

_Derek Hale…_

_The Alpha werewolf…_

_The man who haunts my existence…_

_I met him the day after Scott was bitten by Derek’s crazy uncle Peter; Peter is gone now…_

_Derek took his place and he became the leader of the pack…_

_Since I met him my world changed._

_I fell in love with an Alpha… That’s my life!!_

_I can’t confess my feelings to no one and especially to him…_

_He will rip my throat out with his teeth…_

_But sometimes, I wonder if I should tell him everything and then let him kill me after… I don’t care…_

_After what I have seen lately there are worse ways to go than the man I’m completely in love with…_

_Derek is smart, like crazy smart... And sarcastic and has a sense of humor that he barely reveals to others._

_He’s been through a lot and doesn’t trust easily._

_Derek cares for his pack and for others… He made mistakes… I mean who hasn’t? But he tries to be good now... For himself and his pack..._

_He trains with the young wolves every day, and teaches the humans of the pack how to protect themselves; self-defense is number one on his training list…_

_The Alpha’s appearance is a gift from gods. His has one pair of the most expressive eyebrows I’ve ever seen, which is ridiculous and the most amazing color of eyes; a fountain of blue, green and grey mixed with golden flakes if you are careful enough to notice them (and yes I have noticed, shut up..!!)_

_A killer body, he is strong, ripped and so, so beautiful when he smiles or growls at me (and he does that a lot!!! I make sure of it_ _😉_ _)_

_The thing about Derek is that he is a combination of Apollo and Ares… The two Greek gods combined in one face: a force of nature, Derek Hale…_

_And those bunny teeth…_

_Ughhh!!!! How can I resist…? I’m only a human after all._

_Derek doesn’t know it of course..._

_How could heeeeee??_

_\- ♠-_

“STILES!!!!” A voice cuts through the silence of Stiles’ bedroom, scaring him enough to fall under his desk’s chair grabbing his chest tightly.

“What the hell Derek? You scared me to death!!” Stiles protested.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out hollowing to the moon or something?” the human got up supporting himself in the desk trying to act casual and close the screen of his laptop as fast as possible.

Derek however, ignoring his current situation got a glimpse of the human’s laptop, noticing his name written next to Apollo and got curious. He came closer to the desk, but Stiles got in the way and closed the screen in time, noticing the state of the werewolf.

Derek’s shirt was ripped in pieces, there were wounds, some were already healing, dried blood and mud. The human leaned closer to examine one wound that was still bleeding.

“What happened? Sit down. Now!” He ordered and the Alpha silently followed the order.

Stiles came closer to him with a pair of scissors, some clean bandages and a shirt the werewolf had left the last time he was running away from some weirdo witches.

He cut off the shirt off while the gaze of the werewolf remained on the laptop.

“What were you writing?” Derek asked again.

“A paper… for school… About…History… Greek Gods…” Stiles tried to answer as casual as he could.

“Hmm…” the werewolf hummed but didn’t believe a word catching the ticking in Stiles’ heart.

“A Wendigo… Appeared… I killed it… It seemed to be alone. No pack… He scratched me a bit.” He lifted his shoulders like he wasn’t in any pain.

He didn’t want to scare the human who had focused on the job in hand; Stiles’ tongue was out of his mouth and he was biting it hard. He was trying to clean the wounds carefully and fast so Derek could heal faster.

“I told you that running in the woods alone was a bad idea. Even you need a backup! Someone to call for help or something. If anything happens to you…” Stiles was suddenly reeking of fear and anxiety.

“I’m ok..” He tried to reassure the human… “plus everyone else was busy tonight... They needed a break from all this craziness.’’ He continued and lifted the chin of the human, looking at him deep in the eyes. “I’m ok Stiles.” He repeated and making the human sign sadly.

“I hate when you do that” the human boy protested, and the werewolf smirked.

“This isn’t ok Derek… You got hurt again.” he said sadly finishing up the cleaning and giving the werewolf the shirt.

“I’m going to clean up and bring you something to eat… You are staying right?” He looked at the Alpha with puppy eyes. He needed to make sure that the older man was ok and safe for the night, and Derek wanted to settle the human’s fears down.

“Yes” the werewolf answered getting up and going towards the window.

Stiles disappeared downstairs while Derek was eyeing the laptop again. He had to see what Stiles was writing.

The human came back with two sandwiches for the alpha and some juice and left them on his desk.

“You eat up while I get ready for bed.” Stiles instructed and went to the bathroom to wash his teeth and change.

He came back minutes later, wearing a pair of batman pijs, after Derek had finished the food on is plate and was sitting right where he left him looking like a lost puppy making the human melt inside.

Stiles laid on his bed closing the lights as the werewolf was coming to sit next to him.

“Don’t go until I fell asleep…” he begged, and Derek melted inside.

“Promise” he said and left a soft caress on the human’s cheek.

“Good night, Stiles.” Derek whispered.

“Good night, Sourwolf.” Stiles answered back.

_-♠_ _-_

_Derek didn’t want to leave. He hated to worry Stiles and he always ran to him when in danger. The wolf inside him felt safe around the human. He was calm when the teenager was around. Even if Stiles was the opposite of calm, the kid had something special. He was innocent, good, funny; in one word lovable. And Derek was a goner for him; he would die for Stiles. He would stay by his side until his father would be home and Stiles would be safe._

_He closed his eyes for just a moment; the scent of the human lured him quickly to sleep._

_-♠-_

_Stiles' nightmares were always bad._

_He would wake up screaming or in the middle of a panic attack._

_His medicine shouldn’t help him._

_His nightmares were more vivid once he discovered that all the monsters were real._

_No one knew… Until that night…_

_-♠-_

He woke up slowly before his nightmare ended, feeling a hot breath near him and a huge black wolf licking his cheeks and his tears away.

“Hey, big guy… I’m ok” he whispered hugging the wolf anyway.

The werewolf flashed his red eyes to him and settled on the bed to help the human get back to sleep.

Derek as a born wolf had the ability to transform into a wolf, but Stiles had never actually had seen him; he knew it was Derek though, he would recognize him everywhere.

He ran his fingers in the soft fair of the wolf and hugged him carefully his soft breath leading him to a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

-♠-

The next day found them tangled together; Stiles was hiding inside the embrace of a very naked Derek Hale who was also folded around him protectively; _they fit together perfectly._

The werewolf woke up first. He didn’t remember how he got in bed with Stiles, but he didn’t really care. Stiles was sleeping like a baby angel and was all over his body holding him tight; how could he not want that? He remained still and tried to enjoy their position as much as possible.

10min later Stiles woke up facing the chest of a very naked Derek Hale who was snuggling against him; _OH MY GOD!_

_He remained as stilled as possible and tried carefully to remove himself from the alpha’s embrace without waking him up nor embarrass himself._

_He wanted to stay in the werewolf’s arms forever. But it was not right. Derek didn’t feel the same. The wolf just wanted to calm him down last night. That’s why he stayed._

The werewolf growled softly but let the human go.

Stiles got up and after he took his fill of the sight of the half-naked werewolf on his bed (thank god Derek was covered from the waist down), he decided to use the bathroom downstairs, to take a shower and make a big breakfast for the two of them.

Once Stiles was out of the room and into the shower Derek grabbed a pair of pants from the human and walked towards his laptop. He needed to know what Stiles has written for him.

The Alpha wasn’t an expert in computers, but he knew the basics. For example, he knew that Stiles’ laptop would be encoded; he had to figure out the password quickly before the human came back.

He hit the forgot the password letters and an emoji of a wolf appeared on his screen.

Then he started typing names… Scott, then Derek… Nothing…

He kept staring at the icon wondering what he was missing. It was obviously a werewolf name but which one….???

Then it hit him…

The nickname that Stiles always used for him…

Sourwolf! His password was Sourwolf.

He typed it quickly and then the world file appeared..

**_2/22/2020…._ **

****

Derek read fast but he absorbed every word of it...

As the text ended his smile grew bigger and his cheeks redder.

How did he miss it?

Stiles liked him. HIM! Derek Hale. The broken man… His world suddenly became brighter. Everything that worried him a few moments ago, all seemed to belong in the past. Because only one thing mattered now,

Stiles liked him. And Derek wasn’t going to fail the man he loved. _His mate._

Derek was so absorbed reading, he didn’t hear the human coming upstairs holding a tray full the breakfast he prepared for the two of them. The spicy scent of the human hit his nostrils a little too late; the same time Stiles cleared his throat and started blushing hard.

The Alpha turned to face an embarrassed Stiles that was flashing hard and his heart was beating like crazy…

_Derek has read his notes. Derek knew how Stiles felt about him; worse he knew exactly how he felt about the older man._

“Please get out” its all that he whispered leaving the tray to the nearest surface while the wolf looked at him with a hurt expression painted all over his face.

Stiles, however, couldn’t see past his own pain at the time.

_He was gonna be rejected by Derek and was gonna pushed out of the pack. Derek hated his guts, now he would despise him and his feelings. He was never gonna see him again._

The human couldn’t breathe. He fell into the ground gasping for air. Derek was on his side holding him tight guiding him how to breathe. He was caressing the human back softly shushing him and reassuring him that everything was gonna be ok.

The werewolf was panicking himself. He was freaking out inside; his mate didn’t want him. He would soon shove him away and now he was panicking too. The werewolf transformed into his wolf form without realizing it. His wolf was snuggling against the human who didn’t want him but was holding him tight like his life was depending on it.

After 10min Stiles was able to breathe normally again and the adrenaline was leaving his body limp. The werewolf didn’t want to shift back and scare the human away nor leave him, so he snuggled against him near the floor where the human fell asleep against the wall.

When Derek was certain that the human was deeply asleep he shifted back wore some pants and lifted the human’s body carefully in his arms guiding him towards the bed.

Stiles snuggled against him hard once again and Derek didn’t have the heart to leave him alone. Not after what he learned. He would leave after he was certain that his human, his mate was safe. The alluring scent of Stiles lured the werewolf also to sleep.

When Stiles woke up he was more comfortable than he ever remembered. His body was warmed and cuddled against a strong muscled body that he would recognize it everywhere; then the realization hit him.

He remembered what happened and he was stressing again. “Stiles... Breathe… It's ok… I’m here… I’m not leaving… Unless you still want me too.” The werewolf breathed and waited for the crush with his eyes closed.

“You mean… You want to stay… After everything?” Stiles questioned curiously. “You… don’t want to rip my throat or something?” the human titled his head and turned to face the

“No Stiles... Your neck is safe with me…” Derek answered back seriously reaching for the human cheek hesitantly.

Stiles leaned into the touch and closed his eyes humming happily…

“So you know…” he stated… “And I’m still alive… And you stayed and calmed me down. Does this mean that I’m still part of the pack?” he asked with puppy eyes.

“Yes, you are still part of the pack. I think you are far more than that.” The Alpha said as he pressed a soft kiss on the human’s forehead.

“I am?” he moved his head so he could watch the Alpha’s eyes again.

The werewolf thrust his long groin softly on the human’s hip so he can feel his hard-on. “Yes. Werewolf mates are rare. And I’m lucky to have finally found mine. Even if he is a loud-mouthed brat!” he said breathlessly as he scented the arousal of the human coming off in strong waves.

“Oh…” Stiles half-moaned/said breathlessly. “That’s interesting… Can I touch it?” Stiles decided to be bold even if it cost him his head at this point.

_Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf wanted him and was laying in bed cuddling with him; Derek Hale his mate. How could he resist?_

“Stiles!!!” the Alpha growled with no real heat on his voice a smile escaping his lips.

“That’s not a no, you know…” the human answered back cheekily as he placed himself against the werewolf’s body pushing his own dick against the werewolf.

“You are going to be the death of me…” the werewolf smiled breathlessly and started to close the gap between their lips.

“And you are going to love every minute of it...” Stiles reassured him smashing hungrily his own lips against the Alpha.

That was their first kiss.

And this is how their forever began.

**Author's Note:**

> If u liked it put a kudos on it. ;)


End file.
